Cinnamint: Or Studying
by Blackelf99
Summary: In which Rose and Scorpius argue about their choice of gum flavors, and decide that some things are best when combined... You see where I'm going with this. [HP next gen. Scorose (Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley). Oneshot. Rated T for innuendo and not-so-descriptive-kissing, but mostly because I'm paranoid.]


**A/n- So lately I've been obsessed with Scorose, but good Scorose fics that fit my headcanons are hard to find, and this idea just wouldn't leave my mind, so I decided to write a fic of my own for this pairing. I hope it's not too dreadfully fluffy for anyone! Oh, and all characters and rights go to J.K. Rowling. I'm just the weird girl who makes up stories about characters in other peoples' stories.**

It was a Saturday, Rose recalled. A sunny Saturday. How fitting, that the weather would reflect the bright and memorable events that would occur that day? I say _would _occur because, at the moment, Rose was merely studying for her upcoming exams with her best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Scorpius Malfoy- and we all know that studying is neither a bright nor a memorable event. The only person that Rose could recall who enjoyed studying was her very own mother, Hermione Granger, but even Rose, at the top of her class, loathed the practice.

Scorpius and Rose were in the library so they could escape the ruckus of the Gryffindor common room and study in peace, but the two friends were quickly losing focus with the rather boring activity. They were both erupting into spontaneous fits of giggles, no doubt from their over-caffeination, when the Librarian quickly hushed them with a scowl and a sharp _Sssh!_

"Oh, that old bat," whispered Scorpius conspiratorially, "She knows perfectly well that we're the only ones here... At this hour, and on a Saturday... Everyone having fun..." By now, he had deteriorated into a state of not-so-subtle complaining. "Scorpius, seriously, stop griping! Finals are only in a few months, and I don't want my father to think that our friendship is causing my grades to slip, he's already weary about it!", scolded Rose, ever the practical one. Scorpius just rolled his eyes and proceeded to remove something from his bag beneath the table.

When he popped back up, he was holding something small and red in his hand. Scorpius smiled at Rose and removed a piece of cinnamon gum from the package- for indeed, that was what he was holding- and popped it into his mouth before offering the pack to Rose. "It's a muggle brand," he said, "just my little way of rebelling against Dad. Wanna piece?" he smirked as he blew a large, spicy smelling bubble.

"Of course not! Stop blowing bubbles, the librarian will see you!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Hypocrite," he said jokingly, nodding at Rose's mouth. "Yeah, but I hide it better than you do, I'm not blowing bubbles the size of the entire freaking building!" Scorpius just rolled his eyes again. His father may have had that infamous sneer, but Scorpius had patented the eye roll.

"Besides," Rose continued, "You know I have to have something in my mouth to help me concentrate."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "You have no idea the innuendo and material for jokes that statement provides," he said slyly, "but I digress."

Rose blushed a shade that matched her hair and the cinnamon gum. "I will agree, though, It's a good thing that you chew mint, because you need something to cool off that hot head of yours." At this, Rose was just plain frustrated. He was right, you had to give him that- Rose had a short temper.

"I do not! Besides, that cinnamon stuff is awful. I feel like my mouth is on fire every time you make me chew it!"

Scorpius, never one to let Rose win a fight, just had to have the last word, of course. "I wonder what they would taste like... together." He let the words hang in the air like clothes on the line on a stagnant day. Rose, in merely a whisper, replied "Let's find out, you idiot."

And with that kiss, dear reader, the simmering romantic tension of six years popped, dare I say it, much like a gum bubble that is blown too large. And in that moment, Rose swore that her and Scorpius were in their own little bubble, a bubble with the two mingling tastes of peppermint and cinnamon, a bubble the color of Rose's hair and Scorpius's eyes, a bubble that was their very own new flavor and creation.

When they broke apart, the aftertaste of Cinnamint hung in the air like an impending storm cloud, though not nearly as dreaded. It was a happy yet awkward silence.

"Well, admit you were wrong," smirked Scorpius, shattering the silence. "You _do _like cinnamon. Admit it!" And Rose grinned, and blushed- he was right. Cinnamon was growing on her, she had to say.

But she liked _Cinnamint_ even better.

**A/n- So, I see you read my terrible drabble through to the very end! I know there's not very much background info here, or anything about the development of their relationship, but you can fill that in for yourself. I will probably do more fics on this pairing in the future, too.**

**-Blackelf is out!**


End file.
